Daughter of the Charismatic Enigma
by Daughter Of Destruction
Summary: Hayley just turned sixteen and her parents have decided to take her on the road with the WWE.


Maybe I should introduce myself. My name is Hayley Marie James Hardy. I am the daughter of Jeffery Nero Hardy and Patricia Ann Stratiagas-Hardy. Today is my sixteenth birthday. I have long blonde hair with red streaks and baby blue eyes. I am built like my momma and have my daddy's personality. I have my own style and I am not labeled as anything other than me. I am also the most popular girl at Whispering Pines High School.

Grandpa Gil just came in and woke me up. "Hayley come on get up," he said as I groaned and rolled over. "Your momma and daddy are going to be here anytime now," He said. Once he said that I jumped out of bed. "Momma and daddy are coming home today grandpa," I exclaimed as I ran to my closet to get the outfit that momma and aunt Amy sent me for my birthday. He nodded and walked out of my room. I walked into my bathroom and got ready for the day. As I was doing my hair and make-up I heard my daddy and Uncle Matt's voices coming from down stairs. I hurried up and finished doing my hair. I slipped my shoes on as I ran out my bedroom door.

After I got downstairs I stopped for minute to figure out where my daddy and uncles voices were coming from. Once I realized that their voices were coming from the kitchen I took off running through the house toward the kitchen. As I ran in I jumped onto my uncle's back. "Hey Uncle Matty welcome home, I missed you," I said cheerfully. "Hey Hayles it's good to be home and I missed you too," he said as I jumped off his back and gave him a hug. Next I walked over to my daddy and hugged him. "Hi daddy welcome home, I missed you," I said. "Hey Hardy girl I'm glad to be home and I missed you too. Happy birthday Hardy girl," he said as he returned the hug. "Where are momma and Aunt Amy at," I asked them. "They are at your Uncle Matt's house getting ready for your birthday party," Daddy said.

I nodded and went upstairs to call my best friend Michaela. "Hey girlie happy birthday," she said when she answered the phone. "Thanks biznitch! Guess what," I said. "What hoe?" She asked. "Momma, daddy, Aunt Amy, and Uncle Matt are home," I said excitedly. She just laughed and said, "I kind of figured. I'm going to take a guess and say that the rest of the WWE is flying in for their favorite Hardy girl's birthday also." "I don't know actually, but probably," I replied. "If not the whole company then at least Mark, Glen, their families, and the McMahons at least," She said with a laugh. We talked for a little while longer and then said our good-byes.

I was sitting in my room listening to my daddy's band Peroxwhy?gen when daddy walked in. I smiled and took one of the headphones to my ipod touch out of my ears. "Whats up daddy," I asked. "I just came up to tell you that it's time to head over to uncle Matts for your party," he said. "Ok who is all going to be here from the WWE," I asked as we walked out to the car. "Everyone of course my little Hardy girl." I smiled at that fact and texted Micheala to let her know who all was going to be here. She quickly texted back," Ok see you soon, love ya." "Love ya 2, ok," i replied. About five minutes later we reached uncle Matt's house and I all but jumped out of the car before it came to a complete stop. Once I was in the house I went in Glen's wives). "Hi momma, hi aunt Amy, hi Tara, hi Michelle," I said as I walked in.

"Happy birthday Hayles," momma and aunt Amy said. "Happy birhday Hayley," Tara and Michelle said everyone hugged me. "Thanks guys, I'm glad everyone could make it. Momma can i talk to you for a minute...in private," I replied. She nodded and followed me outside. "What is it Hayley," she asked. "Why did he have to bring her momma? When she is around I can't even get anywhere near Mark. I hate her, at least when Sara was around I could get close enough to give him a hug. But with her around I can't even do that without getting a dirty ass look from the ice queen," I said. "hayley I know you don't like her but she is Mark's wife and one of my friends and you have to respect that," she replied. "I know but that doesn't mean I have to like her," I said.

Author's Note: Well here is the first chapter. Hope ya'll like it.


End file.
